Memories With You
by PirouetteGirl
Summary: Lillian woke up, injured. She can't remember anything only to be saved by Ina and Rutger. The two offer their own towns for Lillian to live in. Lillian picked, Bluebell, offered by Rutger. Bluebell... why is it that she has the feeling she has something to do with that town? Why is it so familiar? The next day she met someone who knew her ever since & found out HE was her PEN PAL!
1. Prologue: Bluebell and Konohana

LILLIAN  
This is going be the main protagonist of the story. Which means this is YOU, the fisrt person. This is story is NOT primarily for GIRLS only. Of course, the male population is allowed and free to read the story. It's just that the first person is a girl. Different POV(point of views) are to be done in the latter part of the story, so this story is not exclusive for girls only. EVERYONE IS FREE TO READ THIS.

I don't own the Characters and the Original Story. This is a fan fiction, which means a made-up story based on an original one; Harvest Moon: Tale of Two Town.

If you know Harvest Moon ToTT, then I'm quite sure that you'll be bored reading this prologue since it's fairly how Lillian ended up in either town. But there is a slight difference in the story so you might as well read it to understand the following chapters. Thank you! :D

-  
**PROLOGUE: Bluebell and Konohana**

"Uh...ouch" I muttered, as I sat up. What happened? Why am I... I looked around, only to find out I was deep inside a forest. "What am I doing in this... in this forest?" I pause to ponder as to why I came up here. I tried to think about it deeply but too bad I really can't remember anything. Primarily, my head hurts so much that I cannot think properly. I tried to pet my head, in thought that it will soothe it somehow, but trying to touch it just made it worse. "Ahhh, ouch!" I flinched. I guess I fell off somewhere and ended up here.

"Oh my!" I turned around to see who it was. I saw a lady, wearing a red asian outfit, coming towards me. Her face is full of sympathy I reckon it's because of how painful I looked like.

"Good Heavens!", screamed an old man in a european style outfit only to show up behind her."I knew it. I knew there was a loud bang I heard while I was walking down the area.. Good heavens..." the old man tried to raise me up.

"Thank you..." I sent my gratitude over the old man.

"I think you fell from your horse, while you were on the way to somewhere. Your horse is up there, neighing over and over.. I think he's trying to ask for help because you fell.." the lady pointed to where the horse was. "Your horse is well trained and loved. Are you a farmer?" the lady reached a handkerchief and gave it to me.

"T-thank you..." again, I sent my thanks. A farmer? Am I a farmer? I can't quite remember anything... "I'm sorry, but I can't remember anything..." I responded.

Both the old man and lady looked at each other, as if they were up to something.

"DO YOU HAVE SOME PLACE TO GO HOME TO?!" the two excitedly jumped and asked the same thing at the same time. They are really weird but I think they are good people... Now that I think about it, I don't have anywhere to go to. Uhh... what should I do. I can't remember anything and I don't have anything right now...

"I believe I don't have anywhere else to go..." I said.

**"WHY DON'T YOU STAY WITH US IN ****KONOHANA****?!"**  
**"WHY DON'T YOU STAY WITH US IN ****BLUEBELL****?!"**

The two elders shouted as they looked at me with such persuading eyes. Are they a tag-team of perfect rhythm of words or something? Suddenly , their eyes met and raged with fury like rivals would.

"OH NO YOU DON'T, SHE IS GOING TO STAY AT OUR ASIAN STYLE VILLAGE, KONOHANA! THE PERFECT VILLAGE FOR GROWING CROPS AND VEGETATION!" the lady in red screamed.

"UH-UH! SHE IS GOING TO STAY AT OUR EUROPEAN STYLE VILLAGE, BLUEBELL! THE PERFECT VILLAGE FOR NURTURING ANIMALS AND PETS!" the old man quickly answered to his defense.

"Uhm.. Excuse me..." I humbly asked for a proper conversation. Where were those angelic people who tried to help me a little while ago? And...what was that? Konohana and Bluebell? I think they are two different villages, each of these two people lived in. "Pardon me, but can you please introduce yourselves?" I smiled to cheer up the stressful situation we are in.

The old man coughed as he started to neat himself. "I'm Rutger, the Mayor of Bluebell."

The lady rolled her eyes to Rutger's introduction... I guess they're in a bad relationship. The lady followed... "I'm Ina, the Mayor of Konohana. How about you, young lady?"

I didn't see that coming. Now that she mentioned it... I can't remember my name.

"I guess you can't remember anything, even your name, do you?" Rutger asked.

"Well then, why don't you at least give yourself a name?" Ina demanded.

That's right. I think I should think of a name now that it has come to this. I pause for a while to think one... well... "Well, uhmm. Then just call me, Lillian." I introduced myself.  
"Then Lillian it is!" both mayors grin.

"Well, Lillian, I know it's hard to take tough decisions... but did you make up of mind to where you will be staying? Ina showed a fairly sadden look.  
"You have no where else to go as of now... so why don't you pick a town appropriate for your skills and desire?" followed by Mr. Rutger.

Appropriate for my skills and desire... Well I don't really want growing crops... but I do love raising animals! But still, I think it's not bad to try other things... UHHH! I don't know what town to pick! But it's really getting late so I guess I need to pick Bluebell... since the mayor told so that they're perfect for nurturing animals and pets. I wish Ina wouldn't mind rejecting her request.

"I'm really thankful to the two of you. I think I would love to stay at both towns, but I think I would live at Bluebell's Town." I bowed to show gratitude and respect towards the two Mayors. Rutger sure is happy as he clapped and grin while Ina showed a disappointed face. "Ina... I'm really sorry to reject your offer, but I promise to visit your town every now and then." I smiled at her to ease her.

"Well, you said you're going to visit us right? If ever you want to come to Konohana, then you're very welcome!" the lady smiled in return. "Well then, it's getting late. I hope to see you again soon!" Ina waved goodbye.  
"I'm happy you picked Bluebell... I'm sure you're going to love there!" said Mr. Rutger.

I'm so excited to see the town myself, though it sounded familiar... Bluebell... It seems like I already knew that place and there was something I need to do there. Uhhh! My head hurts! I think we should be going... it's getting dark.  
We went down the hill and landed to our destination... my house. I really can't believe that he would let me live here.

"So tomorrow, you're going to start living a farmer's life here, eh, Lillian?" My eyes grew big as I looked up at Rutger. So... does this mean... I need to work here as a payment of my stay?! And I thought I am going to live here for free! Oh well, there's really nothing free in this world, so I guess I need to work for this.

"Uh.. yeah! I'll do my best!"

After a while, Rutger went on ahead. He explained everything about the house. He said that I can raise as many livestock as I want. I'm really tired now, so I guess I'll be dating my bed now. My back still hurts from the fall.

I hurriedly changed my clothes and jumped on the bed. "Owww" I forgot, I just came from a fall. But well, this is going to be a lot of fun starting tomorrow! Oh yeah, Rutger also said that there would be someone who would help me know the place tomorrow. Hmm.. Who could it be? I'm so excited I can't sleep! Is he a boy?! How I wish it's a boy! If he is then, he would gently assist me and talk to me all day while having a tour at the town! Kyaaaaaaa! I flushed under the blankets. I'm a girl after all... I sighed.

"Oh well! Good Night! And may tomorrow will be a great day." I whispered myself to sleep.

-END OF PROLOGUE-  
-

author's note:  
JUST TO HOOK YOU ALL UP.  
In the next chapter, Lillian is going to meet her "POSSIBLE" bachelor~  
Who could it be? Nyahaaaaaaaaaa~


	2. Chapter 1: But I'm Lillian

**Memories With You**  
**Chapter 1: "But I'm Lillian"**

* * *

"A name...? then what about Lillian?" A little boy appeared as he sat down by the stream.

"EHH? As if! HMPF!" A little girl with brunette hair screamed as she stood up. So there was a little girl beside him. What a cute pair, brings back the memories... uh, memories? Oh yeah, I completely forgot that I lose my memories... Wait, Lillian? Lillian is the name I named myself... who were these children... This scene is quite familiar. Uhhhhhh...

"I think it's a good name..." the little lad chuckled.

"..." I can't clearly see them. Is this...

"Lillian~ Lillian~ Lillian~"

* * *

"Lilliaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Hey Lillian!"

"HEY LILLIAN!"

"AHHH! WHO IS IT!?" I sat up in shock. I looked around and I found everything new to my very eyes. Oh...And that's how I remember... This is my new home. I just came from a fall yesterday and I ended up living here now. Thanks to Rutger for taking me in... "That silly old man..." I chuckled as I face my palm.

"Who's the old man, huh?!" the old man stood before me. "That's a very nice thing to say early in the morning, ignoring me while waking you up, and after all this things that I gave to you..." Rutger closed his eyes as he emit a sigh.

"Uh.. Ahahaha. I'm sorry Rutger. I'm just too happy that there would be someone as nice as you to take me in." I made an alibi.

The old man flushed a bit. He coughed to clear his throat. He seems happy to what I said. Pheew! I thought I was going to lose this opportunity.

"As I said yesterday, today, you're going to take a tour of this town."

Ah yes... Rutger did promise me that someone will go with me take a look around the town. In a flash, a little girl with a long blond hair tied up in pigtail jumped in front of me. Is it just me or this little lass is blushing. It seems like there are flowers surrounding her.

"Hello! I'm Cheryl! And I'm going to be your very pweeety tour guide for the day!" the girl cheerfully said.

"Hi there. I'm ... uh..." _What's my name again? Oh right_.. "...I'm Lillian. Nice to meet you, Cheryl." I smiled and patted her in the head.

"Oh don't you underestimate little Cheryl, Lillian! She is, after all, a very responsible little girl!" added Rutger.

Well It seems good enough. She seems trustful and cute; I think it's going to be fine, though I really wished it was a boy.

We hurried to the outside and welcomed the breeze of spring. Trees were full of beautiful blooming flowers. Birds were singing and butterflies were happily dancing in the air. Such a beautiful thing to see every morning.

"So you thought that it was a boy right?!" out of the blue, Cheryl chuckled.

"Huh-HUUUUUUUH?!" that was...

"Ahihihihihihi" she playfully giggled.

**-Cheryl's POV-**

She is probably a little disappointed right now. I always thought girls would love to be accompanied by boys. Of course, I know that! I am a girl, myself, even though I'm still little! I've always observed Georgia and Laney. I always hear them talk about boys sometimes. So talking about boys is a girl's thing, huh?

"Ahihihihihihi" I giggled, making sure to sound like I'm teasing her.

From that moment, I saw her blush. Bull's eye! She swift away her face from me as she crossed her arms. "I - I am not!" She defended herself.

"It's fine ... It's fine! I won't get hurt if you say you were!" I curved my lips to express such a pitiful face.

Well of course I know she would definitely come over and pat me. Then she would say "Oh, I'm sorry. Of course I want to be with you, you silly girl..." Almost everyone in the town were like that. Well they are, because they see me as a little girl. And little children should be treated like they were precious or something. They were very careful to the choice of words they use to such, like me. Hnn!

"Are you an idiot or something? Don't say such things if you don't want to get hurt, stupid. You're just trying to make yourself pitiful!"

From that very moment, I swear my heart skipped a beat, my eyes grew larger as it seems. Her words shot me and I was petrified. I know it's not a thing to be happy about, but I felt like crying because I was happy for the very first time. She was true to herself... and to others.

"Geez. If you started showing off as a responsible little girl, don't just cry there. Let's go on and tour me around the town." she demanded.

"B-But... I wasn't crying because I was offended"

That's right, I was crying because for the very first time, someone show her true self to me. Because of her, I feel like I'm able to do things more from now own. And she's entirely right. I shouldn't act like a pitiful child to play with other's feelings. I guess I'm starting to like her now. I giggled.

**-Lillian's POV-**

W-what? Now she's giggling? I can't understand kids these days... but oh well, time to tour the town.

We went onwards to the town. She definitely knew the ins and outs of it! Not bad for a little girl. Well, a little girl with a scary mind though.

She explained every little detail of every functional shops around... the time and the day when the shops open and close... she even introduced me to every people of bluebell. She made me well acquainted to the folks. And that's two birds shot with one stone, thanks to Cheryl. I wasn't aware, just when I noticed it. It was already dark.

The tour was finished and I say it was fun... though it wasn't a boy just as I wished. Oh what am I saying?! Geez. I need to work hard from now on, now that Rutger let me had to live here. Of course as a sign of compensation and gratitude, I need to work for it!

"Well, then Cheryl, thanks for the tour! It was really fun!"

"You're very much welcome, Lillian! Let's look forward to each other, then! And oh! Don't forget to buy something from our shop, okay?" she giggled.

"Of course, then let me accompany you to your house as my thanks to you."

"Thank you, Lillian!"

**-Cheryl's POV-**

"Thank you, Lillian!" I said cheerfully

We were on the way to our house and I'm too excited for what is going to be dinner tonight! Oh yeah, Cam's going to visit my brother today. Come to think of it. They were always together ever since, isn't it a bit awkward. Eghhhh~ Boy's love. Okay, that was just a joke. They were best friends ever since! Aren't they tired of each other's faces?!

"Alright! Here we are. Thanks again, Cheryl." Lillian smiled.

"Aren't you going inside, Lillian?"

"Ah! No it's okay. I need to feed my horse and brush him again, so I really need to go!"

"Aww. Okay then, Lillian! See you tomorrow!" I waved good-bye.

I entered the house and I smelled the aroma of the food we're going to eat tonight.  
"It's going to be curry tonight, YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!" I shouted as I jumped in front of the dining table. There was mom preparing the dishes, oh! Cam is here too! but...

"Where is my brother?" I looked around but he's still not here.

"Oh, Ash, you say? He was just getting some milk from the barn, but he's taking too long. I'm going to take a look..." answered Cam as he stood up and wore his favorite violet cap. He's a very timid guy. He's so nice to me, my mom and especially to my brother! He always help us in times of need.

**-Lillian's POV-**

He hugged me so suddenly, the moment he saw me. It was so tight and I couldn't hardly breathe. I mean, who is this? Why is he calling me "Maiko"? Does he know me? For some reason, I can't push him. He's so strong that all I could do is to struggle. I could hear him crying and muttering how he wanted to see me ever since. Do we share something I can't remember? Can he answer those questions I wanted to be answered?

"Ma-Maiko? Is that my name...but I'm Lillian..."

I tried to ask in hope for an answer. He stopped crying. He held my shoulders by his big hands, and faced me. He was still emitting tears and I could see his face showed true feelings... true feelings of loneliness.

"Don't you remember? We kept on sending letters and pictures to each other since we're little. You, Cam... and me, Ash. We we're friends since we were kids. You even said you'll visit bluebell soon, and now I can't believe that you're already here!"

I am sure stoned to the ground and my head started hurting. I still faintly remember everything. And in that very moment, this boy named Ash, hugged me so tight.

**-End of Chapter 1-**

**Author's Note:**

**Just hook you all up!  
On the next chapter...**

IT'S GOING TO BE CAM'S POV!  
What is his reaction to Ash hugging Lillian... or should I say ASH HUGGING MAIKO?

Who is Maiko to the two boys?!  
Well read the next chapter! w

Oh and please review so that you could help me improve or you can suggest things to me! :D After all the story is for all of you, I might as well change some depending to your reviews! :D

I AM OH SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! .


	3. Chapter 2: Maiko

**Memories With You**  
**Chapter 2: "Maiko...****"**

Authors Note: GUYS! I'M REALLY REALLY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. Need to prepare for school. But here it is! I'm just going to explain something because I didn't have the chance to tell it in the prologue or chapter 1.

The year we are in today is 35th year of Spring, Day 2. [[ Spring 35, Day 2 ]]  
Since we have a flash back, we are going back on the 23rd year of Winter, Day 4. [[Winter 23, Day 4]]

Okay! Commence story!

**Winter 23 Day 4**

I was walking down the mountain. It was cold that day and I forgot to wear my mufflers. I looked around; I'm still amazed to how beautiful the world is. It was snowing, but the flowers were still blooming. In any season of the year, I would always come to watch nature. It's always been my hobby to stroll down the stream and watch the flowers dancing... or rather, my passion.

As I pass down the lower mountain area, I saw the girl who always visit bluebell every winter. She's wearing a casual red dress and a headband with a heart clip on it. Her hair is mid way long. She was facing down.  
Well, I do know she's a friend of Ash since they were always together, but I do not mingle with them that much. I haven't been talking to her because... uhmm... I just don't know how.

I want to befriend her but all I could do whenever our eyes met, I look away.

She's there sitting alone beside the river. She looked so lonely. Right. I've decided, this time, I'm going to try it. I guess having two friends wouldn't hurt, right? I walk closely to her.

She smells like Plumeria flowers...

Her hair is as hazel as her eyes...

I hear her softly saying.

"Hmmmmmm. What should I name it?"

"What are you supposed to name?" I said as I sat beside her and it's funny she was a little bit surprised.

"W-WHEN DID YOU GOT HERE?!"

"Just now."

"O-OH..."

"So what are you going to name, again?"

"No-Nothing!"

I pouted. I'm not that great in bringing up conversations. I tried to test out my social skills, but it seems like I failed again. I was such an introvert, and Howard seems to scold me for that. Honestly, I really don't know what to say next. We were sitting there for a very long time now.

Cricket's sound enveloped the whole place and still, no one utters a word. I know she's just shy but at that time, I was really curious. Well, I kinda name flowers when I was a kid, until I knew they have a name of their own.

I held a deep breath and I faced her.

She was crying.

I didn't know what to do and I didn't do anything to make her cry!

"He-hey... Why are you..." my voice is a little bit shaking...

"I-I'm just too happy" she replied.

"I'm just too happy; I thought Ash is the only one who would talk to me..."

From the bottom of my heart, I felt so happy. My heart kept on beating fast and it won't stop. I don't know the reason for her being too happy just because someone like me talked to her, but I know that something terribly happened to her as to why this "talk" made her "too happy".

"It's okay, from now on, I will always talk to you." I promised her.

_All I could do is to hug her so tight._

* * *

**Spring 35 Day 2**  
**-Cam's POV-**

"I'm going to take a look" I answered Cheryl. What's taking him so long?! What do he think he's doing? It's not usual for him to milk his cows for a very long time.

I stood up from the dining table and wore my hat. I openned the door and suddenly I felt a chill down my spine.

"You're not kidding me..." I said, accidentally.

_"I'm just too happy; I thought Ash is the only one who would talk to me..."_ TCH. Why am I remembering it now, for all these times.

_"It's okay, from now on, I will always talk to you."_ F*ck. Stop reminiscing!

All I could do is to hug her so tight.

**_Tears just fell._**

* * *

**-Ash's POV-**

At last... I've waited for so long for this moment to come. After that decade without seeing each other... I hugged her as tight as I could. I've always wanted to do this... I've been waiting...

"I'm just glad you're back... Maiko..."

**Winter 23 Day 5**

She would always come to visit once in a while, every winter, but on that very day I was so sad. It has been just 3 days. I was so sad that I wanted to grow up fast.  
On that day, she left...

"Ash. Goodbye." she smiled.

On that day, she smiled... She smiled even though I know she wanted to stay.

"B-but..." On that day, my tears fell down again.

"Oh come on, Ash... you're such a crybaby as always!" she giggled as she wipe my tears off.

"Don't go..." I'm quite sure, I'm frowning that time...

"But I will come back soon again, Ash..."

"Tell me, if you're going to name it, "Serene" first... then I'll let you go..."

"Tehee~ I'm going to name it soon too! So when I come back, you'll know what name I gave it!"

"Liar... You should definetly name it, 'Serene'. " I demanded.

"Don't worry, I will come back soon, Ash. I will, and we're going to play in the stream again!" she chuckled.

The stream... I've always hated to go to the stream, but just for her, no... just for the sake of being with her, I'd come there. I always have fun whenever I am with her. All my wish was to be together with her.

She waved off.

I cried so hard... so hard that I wanted to run towards her and hug her. I don't want to let her go. I don't want to lose someone like her in my life. I knew... I knew that she won't be going back very soon.

_**All I could do is to watch her and cry.**_

It was cold.. very cold that day...

...that my tears went dry.

* * *

****

Spring 35 Day 2  
**-LILLIAN'S POV-**

I... Ash, and who was that? Cam? We were friends long ago? Uh.. My head is spinning... my head hurts.

"I'm just glad you're back... Maiko..." so Maiko really is my name, huh?

"You're not kidding me..." muttered a guy who just walked out of the house.

I looked at my right and saw a guy wearing a violet cap. Even with the darkness of the night, I reckon he looked so surprised and he was crying. Is he the guy Ash was talking about? Is he Cam? Is he also one who holds my memories?

Who am I, really? Who am I?

**-End of Chapter 2-**

* * *

Author's Note:

AGAIN! I'M REALLY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE...  
OH AND I WISH YOU'LL SEE HOW CAM AND ASH swapped reactions..  
XDD  
the little cam just hugged little lillian so tightly  
the ASH now, hugged Lillian so tightly.  
the CAM now, just watched Ash hugging Lillian, and cried.  
the little ash, just watch Lillian waved goodbye, and cried.

TEHEE~ WISH YOU'LL REVIEW SO THAT I WOULD KNOW YOUR OPINIONS . I KNOW IT'S EARLY FOR IT TO SAY BUT...  
ASH OR CAM FOR LILLIAN? . TEHEEE~

ON THE NEXT CHAPTER~ LILLIAN REMEMBERED A FRAGMENT OF HER MEMORY! WHAT IS IT?! WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPPIE~ 3


End file.
